


The "hightower"

by akseltheboy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Just for me and my friends personal dnd, Smut, Vaginal Sex, blackfyre au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akseltheboy/pseuds/akseltheboy
Summary: just a smut piece for me and my friends dnd
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	The "hightower"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baelon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=baelon).



Rhaena Opens the door to the room letting Aemon in before quickly closing the door. “so what happens now” Aemon had barely finished his sentence Rhaena had already begun kissing him and had placed both her hands on the back of his head. he did not know what to do with his arms so he just placed them at his side. 

Rhaena then took her arms off the back of his head and then guided his hands to her hip she then placed her hands back his head. after a minute of him just having his hands on her hips he then pulled her closer crushing her to him, which was rewarded with a moan by her. she then pushed him down on the bed. She then took off the straps of her dress letting her dress fall to around her waist. Aemon went as red as his hair when he saw her breast not able to form a coherent set of words. after that she jumped in his lab and began kissing him again, this time his hands naturally found her waist. and pulled her close. after that, she helped him take off his shirt.

she then began opening his trousers, when she got it opened his length popped out. she audibly gasped when she saw it. it was the largest penis she had ever seen it was maybe 10 inches, 3 inches larger than her largest lover

“wow that is large,” she said still looking at it. “thank you,” Aemon said looking like the king’s sigil. after a minute of silence, she stood up and dropped the rest of her dress to the floor before she jumped on top of aemon forcing him to lay down on the bed. she then began kissing him. while she took her hand down to guide his length to her slit. she then slowly lowered herself down on it. when she made it all the way to the bottom she moaned loudly, Aemon’s face had his mouth opened in a silent moan. 

Rhaena stayed there for a moment before beginning to lift herself up off his cock before slamming down again. 

“I fell so full” Rhaena moaned while slamming down on his cock. she slowly began to establish a steady tempo. all a sudden placed his arms around her back and pulled her close to his chest after that he began thrusting into her. “ahh you are so biggggg” Rhaena screamed. She then began kissing him. as an attempt to silence herself realizing that she was very loud. Aemon was surprisingly receptive he met her halfway, effectively swallowing her screams.

they kept going like this for a minute until Aemon flipped her so she was bottom. “AEMON!?!” she yelped in surprise. He didn’t answer he just began thrusting into her. “Aemon Aemon” she began moaning like a prayer

After a few minutes of him fucking her Aemon began thrusting harder and faster and Rhaela knew what was coming, after another half-minute of thrusting she felt his cock beginning to swell in her after a moment she felt him spilling inside her that brought her over the edge her depths tightening around him. 

he then collapsed on top of her. he stayed there for a bit before rolling off her. she then cuddled up to the, at that point sleeping, Aemon pulling the sheets up to cover them. 


End file.
